Chapter 37 - A Continuation of Rise (by Andrea Cremer)
by jarogen
Summary: Taking off right from where Rise (by Andrea Cremer) left off, this story plunges deeper, tying loose ends and rekindling the much-needed romance. Follow Ember and Barrow through more adventures! So let me know what you think... should I continue it?


**Ember's POV:**

Soon after everyone, but Barrow and she, had left the shabby campfire to rest underneath the canopy of today's dulled stars, Ember let loose a soft sob into Barrow's muscled chest. He tensed for the briefest of moments, undoubtedly surprised by her soft outburst, but held her closer, kissing her crown of hair, whispering that it was okay. She raised her head to look at him, his familiar face a welcoming sight to her aching eyes. He held her gaze, and she could see all the pain that lingered in his eyes from days' events, mixed with love and desire that rivaled her own. Barrow lifted his hands to brush away the tears that streaked her face and Ember closed her eyes to revel in his delicate, inducing touch. When she opened them again, she saw that his eyes welled up with tears to replace the ones he had erased from her face. Internal pain fluttered in her heart, voicing her helplessness in consoling him. They had both been through tremendous tragedies that left them unsure and broken. She caught him grimacing in pain as he stared at her bandaged hand on which her two fingers had been severed. Ember gently reached for Barrow's face with her right, uninjured hand, turning his head so he would look at her and she offered him a sad smile. His blue-gray, stormy eyes still resonated distress and melancholy as he attempted to return the smile. Suddenly, he drew his breath with a sharp intake and brought his mouth upon hers with an abrupt and rough manner. He kissed her hungrily, rediscovering the contours of her lips. Ember returned the kiss with equal ferocity and tasted the sweetness of desire set plain on his lips, mirroring her own. He moaned, a soft rumble from his throat as she parted her lips to welcome the kiss and their tongues met. As his arms wrapped around her, caressing every inch of skin, Ember could taste the saltiness of tears that had fallen into the kiss, uncertain of whose they were. Barrow broke off the kiss, and said in a husky voice, "I love you, Ember. I've lost so many loved ones in my life… I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Ember embraced him, and whispered into his ear, "I love you beyond words could express. You'll never lose me."

As they embraced, Ember welcomed not a new fear in her mind, but provoked a familiar one, thinking of how cruel the world or any supernatural force could be to take away her dearest friend and lover.

Barrow's sudden emotional nudity had passed, and he looked upon Ember with a mischievous smile. His soft voice still held slight sadness, however, "Ember, remember when we hid under that great canopy to hide ourselves during the first night of our rebellious journey?"

Ember smiled, remembering that night clearly as if it had happened minutes, not days, ago. She vaguely wondered why he bought it up now. She watched as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small bottle of green, frothy liquid. Her mind whirled to connect this to the other night, but before she could piece the puzzle, Barrow spoke softly, a smile playing on his lips, a smile of victory, rather than playfulness.

"I swore to you that I would get a herbal concoction that would allow you to dwell in joys without having risk of the consequences of conceiving, and I did."

Ember gasped at the possibilities this opened and worried that the even heavier extent of her desire would devour her.

 **Barrow's POV:**

Barrow felt pain in every breath he took, each inhale rocking the already-shattered pieces of his heart. He absolutely despised how everyone and everything he cared about had been torn from him at a position where he could do nothing. His but one joy remained - Ember. He stole glances at her, admiring the strong, yet stubborn set of her jaw, her grace in every movement, the way her eyes lit up with affection for him, the… He could wait no longer; he brought out and revealed to Ember the secret he had hid in his pockets for weeks. As she gasped, he took up a defensive position, worried she was disgusted by him.

His voice was shaky, "Of course, I... it... we… don't have to do it now." Even as he uttered the loathsome words, the fire of desire rose higher within him, and his eyes became downcast so Ember wouldn't see through him.

And then he felt her breath on his lips before her lips touched his, tenderly but with craving. Her hand ran through his hair, and he moaned softly. She kissed his cheek, whispering, "Why would you ever think I wouldn't want to make love to you now? Desire consumes me just as it does to you."

Barrow smiled down at her and twined his fingers with hers, allowing her to rise with him, leading her to their tent. As they snuck in and stood, a moan escaped through the tough clenching of his jaw in excited anticipation. With a mischievous grin, he reached his arm around her waist for a different purpose than to just caress it or to hold her.


End file.
